


Origin of OneyPlays

by PinkiiProxii



Category: oneyplays
Genre: Game grumps mention, Gen, Magic, Swift Like Mercury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkiiProxii/pseuds/PinkiiProxii
Summary: A fantastical take on how the channel began and how it functions.





	Origin of OneyPlays

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swift like Mercury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267501) by [doc_boredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_boredom/pseuds/doc_boredom). 



> This was a project for school. It ended more abruptly than it does here, and isn’t well-fleshed out. Still, I liked the idea well enough to expand it here. Enjoy!
> 
> *indicates the start and end of the alternative joining of Ding Dong and Julian, made below the main story. I came up with this other idea while going through this all (I write stream of consciousness like a loser) and wanted to add some alternative plot that still led to the same ending.

From the dawn of time on Earth, people thought they knew the world was cool. Like, they got horses, Nutella, and air conditioning. All of those things are cool, indeed. However, they wouldn’t realize the true potential of coolness that this world would be so unworthily be bestowed with until the year 1972. The year that Pong was made.  
Pong brought to the common masses a new media that forever would influence the lives of all. The scientists would dub this media “video games”. Strange and wonderful, an artificial world was wrangled to organic control and captured the hearts of many. Ever since that pioneer of pixels landed in the fuzzy screens of fuzzy living rooms, video games shaped and morphed into an exponentially increasing quality of entertainment and culture. They also shaped and morphed our hearts, influencing our own core beings.  
Enter in a pocket dimension. A pocket dimension such as the one in this story here was created in the hearts of all those touched by video games, since starting back in 1972. It’s stable for the most part, and is internally shaped and developed through all the video games that one intakes. This can lead to an infinite possibility of pocket worlds, influenced by the types of video games one views. They are unique to all of us. However, they can rarely be entered by their creators. It is tightly locked away… but, with a bit of luck, can be breached.  
Enter in a boy by the name of Chris O’Neill. He is a prominent Internet personality in our universe, famous for cartoon works such as Hellbenders or the Harry Potter parody, “Wingardium Leviosa”. His personality and creative output are heavily influenced by his media intake in his childhood, deriving from the 80s and 90s in Ireland. Lesser known than his prominent works is the existence of a branch channel off of his main one, entitled “OneyPlays”. Its origins are shady and shrouded in mystery, but it’s simply for the fact that not many truly know how to wrangle pocket dimensions.  
Enter in an alternate universe. This universe would be exactly the same as ours, except for the fact that this is one that acted out a bit differently. You see, instead of trying to fumble through Final Fantasy VII or Crash Bandicoot 2, young Chris’ parents were fed up with all of the wahoos coming from the living room for a while and tossed him outside. “Go ‘n’ pley,” they said, “Git sum aire, but don’t go off too fa.” The back door of the quaint house shut closed, and the air was thick with hanging fog and cold and damp and spooky for such a young lad who knew lots of the whispers of mystery and magic that inhabited his land. However, he knew better than to try and defy his guardians, so he ventured forth into the sparse woods that laid before him.  
Silence clung to the mossy ground, the lumbering trees, and his shaking breath. With his hands tucked in his pockets, Christopher peered about at strange, gnarled roots and sprouting fungi speckled around the forest floor. All he could listen to was his heartbeat, his softened footsteps, his shaking breath, and a small ringing in his eardrums which filled the rest of the silence. A ringing that slowly turned into… a drone? Something soft and blue was glowing in the distance, floating between the grey trees. Chris stopped his tracks for a moment, eyes wide, hardly believing he was seeing anything real. After the glow started flowing away, he slowly began to follow it.  
It didn’t seem to notice him as he crept behind its tracks. Always keeping a slower pace yet an equal distance, the anomaly seemed to guide him through the forest. Chris kept a steady and cautious gaze on its movements. Suddenly, the glow stopped, and so did he. It hovered mid-air for a moment before lowering down into the forest floor.  
He made his way towards where the glow disappeared. Whereas the majority of the forest floor was covered with leaves and sticks and dead moss, this single, circular section was a lush bunch of clover, outlined by fragile white flowers and mushrooms which haven’t been seen anywhere else throughout his journey. He recognized the signs immediately. “A fairy ring…” Chris breathed aloud. He noticed, that in the center, nestled beneath the clover, was a soft blue glow. With a pounding heart, he slowly bent down and stretched out his hand.  
The moment he made the slightest contact with the glow, a gentle sweet smell penetrated his nostrils and he fell face-first into the fairy ring. Just about to let out a scream of fright, he was instantly soothed by the smell and the softness of the bed of clover and closed his eyes. He suddenly didn’t feel like moving too much. The smell filled his lungs and brain and washed his body with calmness. He focused on nothing except this feeling until he heard the same quiet drone he heard before manifest again.  
“You are pure of heart, Christopher O’Neill,” a soft voice made itself known, surrounding his head. He felt something small and light land in his tousled, sandy brown hair. “Such as children are. The joy and curiosity of youth are what drives our very beings. I wouldn’t be here without you and your friends,” the voice continued. Chris gave a small smile. “For this, I’m glad to grant you access to one of your greatest desires. You are deserving of it. What is your wish?”  
“I…” he started. He knew he could trust whatever was captivating his being. Even with curiosity brimming in his heart, he dared not try anything so as to let this event slip away from him. He thought for a little while, then definitely knew what he wanted. Who wouldn’t? “I wanna play video games.. fa’eva!” He triumphantly decided.  
A twinkling laugh orbited his ears as the small weight upon his head was lifted. The laugh dwindled away and Chris opened his eyes. To his immediate surprise, he saw that the soft material he was now lying on was carpet. He sprang up and looked all around to see the living room of the house. The PS2 menu screen glowed fuzzily on the CRT, but he noticed something different with the lighting of the room. Instead of looking gloomy, it was a lot brighter and colorful, the light being hardly held back by the curtains of the window. He immediately ran over to it and ripped back the curtains and took the sights he saw in awe.  
From where his backyard should be spilling into the forest, a small section of grass was cut very abrupt by nothing, leading into a void. Running from the window to the back sliding door to get a better view, he saw the rest of the lawn that encircled his house, also cutting off into nothingness. The sun gleamed heavy and large in the deep blue sky, and towering mountains with clouded peaks bordered all around his vision of the void. He was speechless as he attempted to comprehend everything that just happened to him but came to realizations with the knowledge bestowed to him through the magic of the will-o-the-wisp. This was the pocket dimension of Christopher O’Neill.  
He soon played endlessly and merrily through his current adventures of cartoon wonderlands and dystopian scenarios. When he would yearn for a certain new title he could learn about with the use of the computer in his room, he could simply write up a small letter to his “fairy godmother” and place it in the mailbox in the front yard. A neatly wrapped brown package containing his wish would replace it the next day. It truly was paradise for the boy. He didn’t have to worry about school or parents or even his own personal needs. The fountain of media kept his dream alive.  
The boy grew up into a decent young man, along with the technology he possessed. He became his own guru of video game and Internet culture and enjoyed gushing his passion out to others. With an untamable creative outlet, he used his isolation and stimulation to his advantage to create a significant and unique name to himself through his word and art, gaining friends, followers, and power through cyberspace. He looked on all he did with a quiet proudness. He knew that in the real world, people cheered on his name and kept his willpower alive. He liked bringing joy to others as the fairy had brought unlimited joy to him. He had a plan in mind, one that no one truly brought to his attention, but one that dwelled within himself since the dawn of his youth, and one that was whispered between the onlookers.  
YouTube was the online megapolis for creative content. Anyone living and breathing knew of YouTube, and here was where the famous became famous. Chris was already famous, riding on his cartoons (and spots of music), and that satisfied his need. While bringing joy to others was definitely present and relevant, the cartoon process was long and oftentimes made him antsy. However, there was a clear, shining alternative.  
He gathered up the materials graciously given to him and set up the place. It wasn’t anything complicated but would give him another edge on top of the one he already had. He had a reputation and a name that could propel him through the stars. He lined up his goals and his plans, and carefully crafted his new content, stuff that he knew could not be traced or replicated. It was magical, deriving from his wisdom in the field and experiences learned from everything he took in. He knew what he was doing, and he was proud of it. He was ready to give to the world what was given to him.  
Thus, OneyPlays was birthed into the Internetscape on June 7th, 2012.  
*The channel got to a slow start, but Chris was satisfied with his work. A small cult following emerged and the dream began. However, after a while, he began to be pretty lonely. Playing games just by himself and sharing them to the world was fine, but to have another factor in the playing field would definitely up the entertainment. It’s what kept channels thriving for years and content fresh. He knew, somehow, he would need to get someone… something else here.  
Chris placed his letter in the mail. I would like a million friends, so I could never be lonely, he had written. He knew he wasn’t going to get a million friends, nor did he really want a million friends. He knew that his fairy godmother would come through with something perfect for him. Sure enough, she did.  
The next day, he peered outside to see a small package resting on the doorstep. After taking it inside and unwrapping it on the kitchen table, he came to find a flower pot, some soil, and a strange, large, slick white seed. It didn’t come with any instructions, but he knew well enough what it has he had to do. He poured the soil in the pot, gently placed the seed in the soil, and took a glass of water and poured it over the seed. He then took a Sharpie off the table and thought for a while, the marker resting against his chin. Eventually, he shrugged, uncapped the market, and wrote DING DONG in large letters on the flowerpot. He didn’t have any better ideas for what to name this thing. He placed the pot in the sunlight gleaming through the back door and headed back to the studio to see what he could knock out for the day.  
He peeked back into the kitchen a few hours later to see the plant had quickly germinated. A milky white sprout had erupted from the soil and was reaching towards the ceiling. Albeit not very large yet, if he looked closely enough, Chris swore he could visibly see it growing. An idea popped into his head and he gingerly picked up the pot and carried it to the living room, placing it down on the carpeted floor in front of the TV. After sifting through a couple stacks of games, he happened upon Super Mario 64 and decided to grow it on that. He had heard of this kind of stuff for unborn children, so maybe it would facilitate the same effect…  
Sure enough, a couple hours of wahoos later, the strange being was growing at a good pace. After several levels, Chris looked back up and saw that the thing had become quite tall, but most surprisingly, had sprouted a face. Silent, but with curious eyes, it stared intently at the now-sleeping Mario onscreen. After a few moments, it realized nothing was happening and turned its head-stump-thing towards Chris with an equal amount of curiosity towards him, which he reflected. Chris O’Neill then gave a small smile towards Ding Dong and looked right back at the screen to jump Mario right back up.  
The channel very soon reflected to enter in this new player into the Interweb, dubbing him Ding Dong and showing off the strange stumpy shape he had. This soon changed as he matured into full-form - a humanoid, tall, milky white, rabbit-like creature, but tailless and with stubby, rounded ears on top of his head. This companionship was exactly what Chris was looking for, and it made all the difference in the world. However, what he didn’t know is that there was to be a third character in his life. One that no one predicted, or knew it was possible, yet was the final balance to create the epitome of what was to be utter bliss in this universe and soon to be all.  
In this very same universe where Chris O’Neill had seemingly disappeared off of the face of Planet Earth, yet also seemed to be just fine, Julian Marcel was out romping the crowded hills of SoCal. This was at a time where OneyPlays had not come to fruition yet but correlated with the period where Chris had entered his pocket dimension. A set amount of coincidental circumstances occurred, the likes of which are extremely unlikely to ever be repeated. Julian was out under one of his high schools after school had ended for the day, itching to get away from most of the noise he could from daily life. This school was built precariously on top of a steep hill and was supported on stilts, meaning one could go out and under the floors of the school. This is exactly what Julian planned to do. Not many kids even bothered thinking about going under, and the ones that did would complain about a strange droning noise to ward off others who wanted to see. This didn’t bother him.  
As he approached the shady underbelly of the towering, boring architecture, he came into earshot of the droning. He had always figured it was the furnace or the air conditioner or something going off. Today, it seemed to be more prominent than it did on other days, but he didn’t think too much on it. What he did think on, however, was the bottle that had appeared underneath. Trash often made its way under the school, but it was different with this one bottle. Julian identified it as an open Coca-Cola bottle as he crouched under and peered at it. It was half-empty, but with the gleam of the bright sun, it seemed quite warm and grossly chunky. The droning filled him as he just studied the bottle. Then, without comprehending much of anything, he picked it up and drank the contents. The droning immediately heightened as he collapsed to the ground, and the last thing he saw was a soft, glowing blue in his vision.  
Julian woke up to be on some grass, but not the same dried-out grass he’s known all his life. This grass was much lusher and of a dark green. Blinking, he comprehended a bright blue sky, mountains lumbering in the distance, and turned over to see a quaint cottage in front of him, something one would see in children’s fantasy picture books. The droning was still there, but much more softly than it was before. He looked over towards the source spy a glowing, blue orb that circled a floating Coca-Cola bottle, exactly like the one he saw before, except it looked a lot cleaner and actually sealed. The bottle floated up to a tin mailbox alongside the path from the front door to actual nothingness and landed inside. The glow dissipated, and the drone disappeared.  
Julian’s ears picked up a new noise - some type of upbeat music. He sat up from the ground and noticed it was coming from inside the house. Curiosity burning inside him, he picked himself up and looked inside the first window that was in front of him. There were a cozy living room and a boy who looked to be near his age. The boy was sitting on the floor with a SNES controller in his hands, looking intently at a TV screen, which Julian couldn’t identify what was on with this angle. The kid was completely transfixed on what was going on. He didn’t really know what to think about any of this, or what to do exactly. He didn’t want to disturb whoever it was going on playing in there. But suddenly, the kid got up from his position and Julian quickly ducked under the window. Panicking, thinking he might’ve seen him, he ran around the corner of the house towards the side and slid up against the siding.  
The front door creaked open, and Julian quickly slid over towards the other edge of the house. If he saw a shadow approaching, he knew he would have little time to hide in another place. He didn’t want to blow his cover, but he also didn’t want to have to hang over the edge of the peculiar void that twinkled below the border of the grass. He held his breath and stared at the other end. He heard a smaller creak followed by another one - the mailbox? He wondered - and another larger creak. Then silence, before the music started up again. Julian carefully crept and peered over to the front yard again, finding no one there and the front door closed.  
The rest of the day went by, and the oversized sun sank below the mountaintops, spreading an absolutely breathtaking view of warm colors all throughout the sky. Julian spent most of his time silently scouting out the house, thinking about his strange situation, and looking at the boy. He eventually came to a better angle to see that the kid was playing Kirby’s Dream Course against the CPU. He was winning by a long-shot. Nightfall came for thousands of twinkling lights that dotted the sky, and an oversized moon replaced the sun from before. He played long into the night, but eventually came to a close, shutting off the TV and trotting out of sight of the living room windows.  
Julian slid open the silent back glass door which led to the kitchen. He knew and understood the risks of breaking and entering like this, but his curiosity always got the better of him. He carefully crept inside, sliding the door shut again, and peered towards the living room, almost giving out an immediate gasp. He saw about every major console ever made next to the TV, and right next to it, shelving simply full of dark rows of thin, rectangular cases. He didn’t think anyone could ever have the multitude of video games that this kid had - the amount was utterly mind-boggling. The moonlight streamed through the windows, and he managed to spot a couple of his favorite titles: Pikmin, Kingdom Hearts, and Katamari Damacy. He smiled at this kid’s decent taste in games.  
He looked past the hoard to see a small hallway with a couple doors in it. Immediately from his vision, he saw an opened door to a quite messy bedroom - must be the kid’s. There was another closed door on the left wall of the hallway, and the edge of another one from where the hallway turned the corner. Adrenaline pumped through Julian as he steadied his breathing from where he was. Everything was so tranquil, yet made him so excited. After deciding he had calmed down enough, he crept forward through the living room and into the hallway. Keeping as quiet as humanly possible and with his mind focused on the open bedroom, he opened the first door on the corner.  
A bathroom. It was smaller and looked as if it needed cleaning. Julian figured this kid lived on his own and didn’t have much of a penchant for such things. He knew he didn’t, so he didn’t blame him. He quietly closed it, slipped past the open doorway, and opened the next one.  
A bedroom. It was immaculate compared to the other rooms he’s seen. The air was staler like nothing had been in here for quite a long time. However, nothing seemed at the very least dusty. Judging by the sight of it all, he assumed this bedroom belonged to his parents… or, at least, it used to. There was still no other signs of anyone else being here. It was just this one kid in a weird house in a weird place playing cool video games. All of it was hard to think about immediately.  
Suddenly, the adrenaline had died down in Julian, leaving him utterly and unbearably tired. He looked at the large bed longingly. He didn’t know where else to sleep, because surely, he couldn’t sleep outside. He figured he wouldn’t be found here, seeing as the kid never came in the room in ever. Julian shut the door, but looked and didn’t see a lock. Shrugging to himself, he plodded over and into the bed, near immediately submitting himself to sleep.  
He was there for when the kid started his YouTube career. After eventual snooping, he came to find his name was Chris but went by Oney online. He made a routine where if he woke up early enough, he could sneak out and watch him play from a distance, or if he wasn’t, he could still sit in the room and listen to his delightful commentary. Very late at night, he could go on and play games himself in the living room with the volume muted. On rare occasions, most seemingly holidays, the boy would disappear for the day, leaving Julian free reign of the house, then reappear the next day. He never really figured out why, but he never intervened and never tried to get involved. He had a quiet enjoyment to his secret squatting and didn’t want to somehow be thrown out of the place. And sure enough, Chris never thought to enter the other bedroom.  
Julian as also there when Ding Dong arrived. He was as captivated by the creature as Chris was, but also vaguely worried about it. The most that he saw was when he was stuck in the pot, and then when he outgrew it, he crashed on the couch. This extinguished his gaming opportunities, and felt a bit sore about it, especially when he would play alongside Chris, but he but was still counting his blessings - it wasn’t going into the bedroom, so he would be safe there. Until it did.  
“Now, I do hate having you sleep on that thing every night, so why don’t you sleep in the other bedroom?” Chris said after a session one night to Ding Dong. “I mean, I haven’t been in there since forever, and it’s not like it’s gonna be used for anything else. It’s kinda hard to get visitors out here.”  
“Yeah, that’d be cool,” Ding Dong smiled, getting up from the aforementioned couch. Truth was that he indeed was getting pretty sick of the thing. He’d like more room to lay out on.  
“Well, it’s right next to mine,” Chris began, walking over to the door next to his bedroom (which, by the way, got only vaguely cleaner over the years). “So if a harpy attacked you or something, I still wouldn’t be too-AHH WHADDAHELL“  
Chris jumped out of his skin at the figure in the bed, who also jumped clear up in the air at the sudden noise, neither of them expecting each other to be there. Ding Dong rushed over to the doorway and looked inside as well to see a man with a Hispanic complexion sitting up in the bed and looking right scared out of his wits at the sight of them both. He was quite clearly vibrating and hiding much of himself with the covers. The three all silently stared at each other until the man in the bed opened his mouth to speak. “I-I-“  
“HOW-“ Chris cut him off, making him immediately jump again in fright. Chris double-took his volume level. While he was on edge, he didn’t mean to scare whoever this was any further. “How… Did you get here?” He started again. “Who are you?”  
Julian shakily introduced himself and recounted his story, talking about how he got here, how he watched him, and how much he liked what he did. “Please, just, I don’t really want to go,” he ended. “I don’t know where to go now, and I never meant to bother you.”  
“‘Course not,” Chris gave a warm smile at Julian. “I mean, the whole semi-stalking thing is super weird, but you’re chill and I get where all you’re coming from. Plus, I, uh, don’t really know how to get rid of you. I mean, I could see what happens if I throw you off the- oh, I’m only joking!” He laughed at Julian’s horrified look. “We can work this all out. You can even be on the show if you like!”  
And thus, Julian Marcel joined the OneyPlays crew, and the trifecta was completed. *An utter golden era of content was ushered in, and it absolutely rocked the world. People went pretty nuts over the mysterious trio that managed to honestly and purely play games and riff off of everything. Their famosity spread throughout the world. They managed to gain so much steam that another group in a situation similar to theirs caught wind of their existence and thought of them as pretty swell. They sent them an offer they couldn’t refuse.  
GameGrumps and OneyPlays collaborated on the GameGrumps channel on Grumpcade, playing Simpsons: Hit and Run and Sonic Shuffle, officially spreading their influence to every possible universe out there, as everyone knows that GameGrumps is the gateway to all such things. Uploaded on March 19, 2017, the OneyPlays crew hit stardom from that day forward. They hit their goal and rose up to become the absolute best in all there is in Let’s Play entertainment. They left a legacy that could never be measured up to, one of such awesomeness that shook the heavens with power. Rock on, OneyPlays!

* The channel got off to a slow start, but Chris was satisfied with his work. A small cult following emerged, and word began to trickle through cyberspace. However, for the first time since entering his realm, he felt lonely. Channels needed more than just one input to make them entertaining. This is what kept them fresh and alive and good after so many years of being on-air. Man, Chris thought to himself, looking out the open window at his immaculate night sky, I wish someone could be here with me.  
Meanwhile, on his home planet of eternal night, Ding Dong was perched on the roof of his father’s castle. The castle that was almost his. His heart absolutely ached at the prospect of being stuck and tormented in this place, for he wanted nothing more than to break away, to run away as fast as he could and never look back. And for someone to vent to. His friend Ring Rang was made to be awfully busy these days. She could definitely take it, but he couldn’t stand the absence of his only portal of sanity here. He sighed out loud, resting his head on his knees. I wish I could talk to someone. Anyone, he thought, sending his plea to whatever Gods that may be listening. Even if there were any.  
Meanwhile, resting on top of a hill, under the frame of a high school that sat precariously on stilts, was Julian Marcel looking out at the starless night sky. Even with a whole world below him, a world that never rested, bright and blaring, he was lonely. A place like this could make anyone feel lonely. Getting away from what he could helped, but it was better if he had company to do so with. Anyone who he had tried to come along with only shrugged him off to go do some drugs or something with other people that same night. All of it depressed and sickened him. I wish I could be with someone, he thought, who cared and listened and understood like I do.  
And BAM, by the simultaneous cosmic powers of these exact wishes at the exact same time, Julian and Ding Dong were sucked up into nothingness by a glowing blue light. This is how these things work. There’s things out there who listen! And BAM, they spawned into the front yard of Chris’ pocket dimension, t-posing and being dazed and confused. Chris jumped up in shock and bolted out the front door.  
What occurred then was a long and drawn out process of everyone getting of analeptic shock, explaining everything that’s going down, and realizing that this was all of their wishes. They didn’t seem too privy to jumping into the void, so Chris took them in and let them crash. Eventually, they joined in on the channel as well, and found that they were the perfect combination together for their field, and kicked off the content with pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirations: Disney’s Brave, Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children, The Switch, Neil Cicierega’s autobiography, the video/comic “Life of Ding Dong”, Brandon Turner’s OneyPlays Animated videos, the fanfiction “Swift like Mercury” and immeasurable hours of watching OneyPlays


End file.
